


One Piece PETs: Soft Pillows

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy enjoys resting his head on two soft, comfy pillows. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Soft Pillows

**One Piece PETs: Soft Pillows**

 

(I do not own One Piece. This astounding series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Luffy's POV*****

 

Sometimes, I like to snuggle up with Nami.

 

   Especially on her melons. It's not really much a perverted thing. When I'm feeling really tired, she would sometimes let me sleep on them. This is especially the case whenever I get a bellyache. It's from eating too many sweets...kinda like how I ate too much right now.

 

"Ugh~!!! My poor stomach~!!!"

 

"Dammit to hell, Luffy!! How many times must I say it?! STOP EATING OUTTA MY CANDY STASH!!!"

 

"Well, you need to keep them in a better hiding place!"

 

"I DID!!! I put my stash under my bed, Nami's bed, under the floorboards, I EVEN PUT THEM IN DIRTY LAUNDRY!!! HOW DO YOU KEEP FINDING IT?!"

 

"I blame my nose...ugh~."

 

"Luffy! Come here, so I can rub your tummy, sweetie!"

 

"Yes, Nami..."

 

   Getting a belly rub is always nice and I can lie my head on her melons while she massages my stomach. They're like soft, comfy pillows and they're kinda like the clouds on Sky Island!

 

Makes me feel at ease...sometimes I end up falling asleep with my face in them. Nami doesn't mind. She actually thinks it's kind of cute!

 

Sanji...not so much.

 

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, LUFFY?! HOW DARE YOU GET TO NESTLE YOUR FACE IN THE VALLEY OF NAMI-SAN'S CHEST?!"

 

"Dude, I have a stomachache. That, and Nami said it was okay."

 

"Sanji-kun, don't you yell at Luffy! His stomach's upset and he doesn't need you making it worse!"

 

"But, Nami-san--!"

 

"No buts!!!"

 

"Yes, Nami-san..."

 

"Good. Now go away. Luffy needs a nap."

 

"Yes, Nami-san..." he replied as he left, sulking.

 

*sighs*

 

   That's better. Nami even gave me a belly rub. Lying on melons and a belly rub. What could be better than that? Aside from meat, takoyaki, and dessert.

 

   Sometimes, I lie on Nami's chest while she's sleeping. Of course, she doesn't really like that...unless she WANTS me to sleep on them while she's sleeping.

 

   Speaking of sleeping, there would be times when I have nightmares and she'd be there to comfort me. She would even sing me back to sleep. It's so nice. I fall asleep right after. Then, I start dreaming that I'm sleeping on a bed made out of puffy clouds. It was as if I was on Cloud Nine.

 

I also like putting my face on her chest when we...well, you know...

 

"When we have sex?"

 

"Nami! I was trying to be subtle!"

 

"Seriously? You and subtly just don't mix!"

 

"You can't blame a guy for trying!"

 

"True."

 

   Anyhoo, afterwards, she lets me lie down on her chest and she pets my hair for a while to make me relax. We talk for a bit and then we sleep. Sometimes, I move around in my sleep and I accidentally position my face in her chest in a way where I can't breathe. Nami would have to give me CPR to revive me when this happens. Not that I mind.

 

   There would also be times where she'd let me lie on her chest after I eat a really big meal. I always get sleepy when I get a full stomach. That's all it takes for me to just pass out. Along with Nami's belly rubs. I mean, literally. I'm in heaven, here. What else could make this better?

 

Oh, wait! I know! If she fed me ice cream!

 

"Nami, may I please have some ice cream?"

 

"Sure, but you're only getting one scoop."

 

"Good enough for me! Shishishishi!"

 

   So, she feeds me ice cream, bit by bit. That way it lasted longer and I'd be less likely to get brain freeze, plus, since it wasn't as much ice cream, I didn't get a tummy ache! Life is sweet!

 

*yawn*

 

There I go...getting sleepy again.

 

"Wanna come take a nap with me?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

So, we take a nap in the Women's Quarters and I, of course, snuggle up in-between Nami's boobs. She doesn't mind, though.

 

"Sweet dreams, Lu."

 

"Sweet dreams..."

 

G'Night, everybody!

 

*snores*

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sweet little ecchi fic.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed~!


End file.
